User blog:CXuesong/The Beginning of the End?
TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN I'm writing the blog today 'cause I'm leaving Wikia and back to school tomorrow, where I have NO access to wikia via the school Internet (or LAN actually ||-_-), and I admit that the though of me writing something was triggered just after reading the blog written by IAMthegreatfengo, yet not sure what the text below will look like. ;-) I'll try. How time flies... so does my winter vacation. There're a lot of things I've achieved during this vaction, both in the cyber-world and the reality. Especially, I joined the Wikia, and learn a lot on how to write wikitext. I wrote something about GoG, as well as WotB in Chinese Wikipedia. You can click Wikipedia:zh:猫头鹰王国 (Māotóuyīng Wángguó, the Pinyin of GoG) or Wikipedia:zh:绝境狼王 (Juéjìng Lángwáng, WotB) to see them. I even started a Wikia site a week before: w:c:zh.guardiansofgahoole. Though there seems only me there ||-_- I started the site for myself, and constructed the main page, guidelines, templates, and so on. Just play with myself, ha. I've tried to get more people there but I failed. Perhaps I've got to recognize that this book series is not popular enough, though I love it, and it aims at young adults, who might not know how to write wikitext... It's a pity. Sometimes I'm not sure if you just came upon this book series or it is the LotG that virtually brought you to GoG/WotB and finally here. But it seems no matter now. I've to say, I'm the second case, and I started with GoG Vol. 1 - 15, then Lost Tales and Guide Book, then WotB. Maybe I'll purchase The Rise of a Legend 'cause I saw it in Amazon yesterday and surprised to found its price was reduced almost by half to about 60 RMB. But I'm not sure. Maybe it's a matter of my ever-decaying enthusiasm beginning from the year of 2012. Damn! Why didn't I come here at that time?... Though I know it makes no difference now for me to think this. Sometimes I wonder if such is the case that, while there're users lost interest in this book series, there're some (more?) younger and newer readers come here with full enthusiasm thinking what he/she can do. Who knows? Actually, I'm a junior in Xjtu, and will graduate next year. Maybe I'll take part in the postgraduate entrance examination in Jan, 2015, which means that I'll have to prepare for it RIGHT NOW... yet I just... haven't got ready for the preparation for it. However, I'll try. In a way it's my Distant Blue, along with the Star Wolf I'll receive in a week. I major in EE, and have a poor knowlege of art and literature. Thus fan art or fan fiction seems both impossible for me. I'm just looking for a way to express and expend my own enthusiasm, in a more "rational" way. I built up a desktop database to sort out the words that are made up, and worked out a grand handbook form it (over 100p in A4 size), with the help of a computer program. And the wikia site I started last week. It may sound crazy for you, isn't it? At least I thought I'm crazy. But I have nothing to do other than making up arts or fictions, yet I need to expend my own enthusiasm, as I've mentioned. Now that final time is drawing near, I think, and it's time to go to and live in the reality, yet I'll read the final one, enjoy it, and satisfied with the story happened in the World of Ga'Hoole, along with the story of me through those years. If the movie came out some day, I would be happy, but I'll not count on this, along with LotG2. Finally, I appreciate the people I came across, and talked to here during these weeks. I really enjoyed my stay here. @Skaarsgurd (cool name, I just want to @ you XD), to be honest, I wish I chatted in the chat box here, but till today I can see only me in the user list below the chat box...... Oh think little of it, plz, it's only a matter of time zone. Uh, a little bit tired... So I'll conclude here. Still you can leave comment here and I'll get it in a month. (I monthly check my e-mail box. Outrageous, I know.) Glauxspeed / Slaan boladh CXuesong 2014-2-22 (UTC+8:00) p.s. * If you're interested in the handbook or the made-up words I've worked out, plz leave a message here or in my talk page. I can leave a simple glossay list on this wikia, including the words, and the chapters each of these words appear. * One of my roommate is preparing for TOEFL and GRE, and maybe expected to meet one of you in US, though I think the probability is fairly small XD Category:Blog posts